Fnaf the kids stories
by Galaxy wolf so kawaii
Summary: Hi we are Speedstar wolf Here is a story about the kids before the murder in the murder hope you enjoy
1. Charolettes story part 1

Hello **dear readers my name is Galaxy wolf. my BFF Speedster wolf and I will** be **writing our** first **fanfiction together we will leave authors notes here and there l to say who is writing.** Together **speedster wolf and I are Speedstar wolf (puns lol) get it anyway this story is about the children in five nights at freddys before they were** **murdered** and **stuffed lwe will have a chapter** **for each of the 5 children (you can be as harsh as you want on us it just helps us with our story and if you are writing hate comments then why did you read the story if you hate it) any way we do not own five nights at freddys or any of the characters. Enjoy the** story **and follow Speedstar wolf on to join the pack.**

Charrolettes pov.

I am so happy dad has finally let me go to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria I can't hold on to my seat I LOVE pizza so much, and I'm homeschooled so it will be nice to meet some other kids. "Charrolette remember don't get to to the fox animatronic tell daddy when you need to go to the toilet and don't eat to much pizza" says my dad warily "dad it's alright I'm eight years old I will be fine" I reply happliy with a huge grin on my face, dad sighs and mutters something that I can't quite hear what he says but I hear him say they and fast so I assume he said "they grow up so fast"

.Just then we arrive at Freddy Fazbears , I rush inside holding daddy's hand tight .I hear loud music and on the stage I see a big brown bear wearing a black bow tie and top hat and a microphone and he is singing a song then to his left I see yellow chicken with light violet eyes and a cupcake. Then to her left there is a big purple bunny wearing a red bow tie holding and playing a red guitar I smile as I look at the robots with glee.

I later have some meat lovers pizza and start to walk around I run into a person and I fall over on top of them, I then open my eyes and realise I have landed on top of a boy and he is so handsome. He has slim tanned skin scruffy brown hair long ripped orange shorts and a black tank top he also has a pirate hat on. I stare unknowingly into his eyes then I realise what I'm doing and sit up and say embarressed "oh m so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going...by the way I'm charrolette but everyone calls me chica because I'm Spanish" I blush so hard that I look like a tomato in a yellow sundress, the boy gets up and helps me up then says with a cute goofy grin and says " hey I'm Felix and that's okay, hey wanna play with my friends and I" "YEAH SURE!" I yell happily.

Felix introducee me to his friends "okay this is carrot" he says as he points to a boy with neat purple hair (i didn't even know kids could get their hair dyed) and a red shirt and purple jeans "t is Freddy" Felix cheerfully points to a brown haired boy with a strict look on his face and a black neat shirt long and brown shorts he also has dark skin (carrot has pale white skin) "and lastly this is Goldie" he points to a girl with neat blonde hair fallen over her shoulders, a blue bow around her neck and a gold winter dress "hello charrolette it's a pleasure to meet you I can already tell we will be good friends" she says softly as she she gives me a welcome hug.

 **Okay so you may have realised that was a bit short but I think it's actually pretty long so I will continue charrolettes story in chapter two try and guess which animatronic is who out of the kids we've met so far and give me tips and suggestions for the next few chapters oh and shaper three is probably gonna be Felix's story and speedster wolf might write some parts in the next chapter thanks for reading.**


	2. Charolettes story part 2

**Hello dear readers it's Galaxy wolf here and I am here to bring you the next chapter of the kids stories this story is part 2 of charrolettes story. Once again Speedster wolf isn't here I can't seem to get into contact it's her but I will try if I can't then I'll have to just write the next few chapters until I can text her and she replies. Last thing before the story I have a cold (it's winter in Australia) so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you hoped for if it isn't then I'm sorry I'm just feeling like crap at the moment but anyways enjoy the story 3 (⌒▽⌒)**

disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story besides the authors notes k

Felix, Freddy, Goldie, bonnie and I are all playing in prize corner, we are playing hide n seek. Felix is the seeker and I have nowhere to hide. Just then I spot a puppet over a music box looking down at me with a sweet smile yet sad eyes it's kinda creepy but I feel like we are related (if you read chapter 1 of animatronics season 3 than you'll know why) I then figure out the perfect spot. I walk over to the music box and ask the puppet "hello can I please hide in your box" the puppet nods and continues swaying back and forth on his/her strings while hugging a gold Freddy plus hie, only it doesn't look like the Freddy here it looks different.

I shrug and guess it's just for advertisement to buy the pizza places merch and that is just another robot. I climb into the music box and close the flaps leaving a little opening I then look around and see a light switch, I flick. It and two lights on The left and right sides of the box then I see a sign that says, " hello and welcome to the marionettes music box for little ones that want nap time the bed you are sitting in has lots of toys to cuddle and press the button under me to listen to toy Chica and toy Bonnies sleepy little Naptime lullaby "Hmm I guess that Marrionette is the puppet thing... Oft I'm not gonna fall asleep" I say as I pick up one of the toys and fall asleep

-a few minutes later- "hey Charrolette, Charolette" says a kind male voice "Charrolette wake up " says a soft girls voice. I open my eyes to see the others peering in the box at me "WOAH!" I yell as I jump up and stumble over carrot "you came first, congratulations" says Freddy politely as Felix helps me up. "Hey why don't we play in the ball pit" says Felix walking over to the ball pit in kids cove "oh I love ball pits" I say in delight "I like being hidden so ball pits are rather enjoyable for me" says carrot with a big grin.

"Freddy?" Asks Goldie "yes what is gold?" Replies Freddy, then Goldie hugs Freddy and runs to the ball pit and jumps in leaving Freddy dazed. "What happened?" Said Freddy finally losing his cool. Foxy and Charrolette chuckle as its obvious Goldie likes Freddy and carrot just pops his head out of the ball pit and smirks. After a while a man in a Freddy Fazbears suit walks up to the children and says "hello everyone, would you like some cake? just follow me to the back room and I'll give you all some" the kids not knowing what to do follow the man not know that he is leading them to their doom.

 **well that was Charolettes story Speedster is gonna be so mad at me for doing this because she wanted to write this chapter but I just couldn't resist so without further adew (I think that's the correct spelling) here it is I hope you enjoyed after this I will do carrots story and I think theirs deaths will be the final chapter all together**


	3. Carrots story part 1

**What's up guys Galaxy wolf is back, I hope you all loved speedster wolfs chapter last time. I left speedster wolf with Felix for her first one because I knew you'd all yell at me if I stuffed up on foxys story as he is a personal favourite of a lot of people. Well here is carrots story you might recognise some other kids in here as animatronics but we are not going to do stories on them because they are not possessed, these characters are purely here for the sake of the plot.** Disclaimer: _I do not own anything of this story except the authors notes five nights at freddys belongs to Scott Cawthon._

Galaxy wolfs pov

"give me back my bonnie plushie" says a little girl "not until you admit that toy bonnie the best" t replies an older boy "fine, now can I have Bon Bon back" the blue haired boy gives the plush toy to the lit ppotle brown haired girl. In-between the two kids sitting in annoyance with purple beats by dre headphones (don't own) is our main character. "Only a few more metres" mumbles the purple haired boy under his breath as he leans back listening to Green Days song 21 guns (don't own) .

carrots pov

well I'm nearly there and I can't wait, everytime I go to this pizzeria the same girl is always there. She ha sharp yellow eyes the colour of the sun and messy coral pink hair, she's so beatiful. If only I wasn't so shy I could actually talk to her instead of hanging with my friends all the time. "We are here children" says mum as dad pulls into the car park "yay!" Yells bonnie holding her bonnie plush toy "can't wait to See China "(pronounced chee-na) says my twin brother Thomas. " hope that we are not t to late, I really want to see my friends" I say really quietly "don't worry carrot we are right on time" says my dad patting me on the back.

When I arrive inside I see Goldie and Freddy "hi guys, where is Felix ?" I ask "i bet him that he couldn't run around the entire pizzeria without zoneing out and running into someone" laughs Goldie with a smirk. Then Freddy looks at Goldies hair blushes and returns back to his stern look "what's with the eyebrow raise carrot?" Asks Freddy as I look at him with a look that says "someone's in love".

Then Felix returns with a blonde haired girl, although I don't really notice that because over his shoulder I see the girl of my dreams walking over to me. I start panicking then Felix says "Charolette this is Carrot" she smiles and says "Felix told me you are shy and I understand" I smile back at her and before the pink haired girl can get to me she turns away and walks to the stage with her blonde haired friend. Felix. Continued to introduce everyone to Charolette and vide versa while I stand there silently daydreaming of the pink haired girl kissing him softly. I then awake to the sound of Felix yelling LETS PLAY HIDE N SEEK.

 **well that was the end of part one of carrots story I hope you all enjoyed speedster wolfs story my Cubs. Please leave a review on what ever you want like ideas for a story or other chapter well that's all folks...BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!, Galaxy out.**


	4. Carrots story part 2

Hi **everyone galaxy wolf here, so speedster wolf still hasn't done felix' story and I know it's been a while but I'm here to deliver you all part 2 of carrots story I'm so happy to write this again but if speedster doesn't hurry up with that chapter then I'm gonna take over this story anyways here we go.**

disclaimer:I do not five nights at freddys or any of the animatronicd thanks

I sigh as we all run around prize corner looking for hiding places, Felix is the seeker and he is the worst at seeker so at least I will have some time to relax. I watch Goldie giggle and start heading to the bathroom until freddy stops her and they both go hide in the ball pit. I have no idea where Charrolette went but I don't care. I'm hiding near the stage so that I can watch the show and then I hear Goldie's voice "DANG IT YOU FUZBALL" I hear her scream "LOLZ once again the felix fox wins" I hear Felix say in admiration...of himself.

"FOUND YOU PURPLE HEAD!" Golfdie yells while playing with my hair "seriously Goldie can you stop that I mean like honestly your really starting to tick me off" I Reply as she continues. Then Fred slaps her hand and they both start growling at eachother "better let the two lovebirds have their alone time" Felix chuckles quietly "come on let's go find Charrolette". I get up after Freddy and Goldie have finished beating up Felix and we all go look for her.

aA few minutes or so later I hear Felix yell out to us "GUYS OVER HERE!" We all rush over to where Felix is standing. He is peering into the puppets box and looking at Charrolette. "she's knocked out cold" jokes Goldie. Then Felix starts shaking her and calling her name "wake up Charrolette" says Goldie sweetly. I look up at the puppet and it's looking down at us sadly "creepy" I whisper to my self as Charrolette screams and stumbles over me. "Hey let's go play in the ball pit" suggests Felix while trying to avoid watching me and Charrolette on one another scrambling to get up.

Soon enough we are all in the ball pit a bunch of awkward stuff happens between Goldie and Freddy but I'll skip that **(go read charrolettes story part 2 to find out what happens. Speedster:dat promotion doe. Galaxy:MLG bro -sunglasses fall on head- SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY)** Soon enough a tall man comes up to us and asks "do you want some cake" we all say yes and follow him into an old brooded off room I'm starting to get the feeling that we are not getting cake at all. The man boards up the door and we all cower in fear (is cower a word?) as...(find out in the murder coming after all the other stories)

 **well my readers I hope you all enjoyed that and I'm thinking about doing a dare series for five nights at freddys because I think that would be really cool and also suggest some great things I could do a fanfiction on . Im thinking about doing a fanfiction on sailor moon because I love it And when I watch more fairy tail I think I'll do one on fairy tail and speedster might do one on full mental alchemist because I know is she is into that anyways leave a reveiw and faveourite this story and also tell me if you want the dare series and tell me what you think I can improve on.**


	5. Felix's story part 1

p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ohstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" my goodness hello I have taken SUCH a huge break from writing fanfictions and I have some bad news and some good news first the bad news. Speedster wolf can not find any time to help me so I will be re naming the account to galaxy wolf so Kawaii and now for the good news even though not many people read my fan fictions for the few people that do I will be trying to make at least one chapter of something per this chapter please leave a review and tell me what is good and what I need to improve on and private message me with any dares for my dare series or any suggestions for this story or other stories and a shout out to xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx go check out their/his/her/I don't knows stories and yeah./strong/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Narrators Pov /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Felix was an only child with a single mother who Is a widow. Felix is really excited because he is about to meet his friends in Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. His friends are Carrot, a Purple haired boy, Frederick, a brown haired boy and Goldie, a Gold haired girl "now go run along with your friends sweety I'm just going to talk to Mrs Hare (PUNS) says Felix's mother softly to her Red haired son as her orange hair falls over her face like a stream of fire or the tail of a pheonix./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Felix's Povbr /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I am here at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria with my friends Frederick (he prefers to be called Freddy), Goldie and Carrot and Goldie just challenged me to run around the entire pizzeria without zoning out and bumping into someone. To easy but really it's not. And just as I think of what will happen if I do guess what I RUN IN TO SOMEONE. I open my eyes and I see... A beautiful girl with eyes a glowing shade of violet and beautifully shiny short hair as yellow as Toy Chica. The girl is wearing a short yellow summer dress with white ruffles and orange flats. " oh my I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" says the girl with a big blush on her face. "Tis alright, hey I be Felix do Ye want to come play with me and me friends?" I ask with a big goofy grin on my face as I help her up. I soon return back to my friends and introduce the new girl which She told me that her name was Charrolette and a mighty fine Lassie she is (foreshadowing) and we all get along so well. Then out of nowhere I suggest the we play a game of hide n seek./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongYes I know this chapter was very short but I am very busy and caught up with school work at the moment so Tommorrow as well as finishing Felix's story I may also wrote chapter one and maybe chapter two of Frederick's story. Yes I know that FNAF 4 has proven this story to be completely wrong but hey this is a fan fiction not a theory and this is how I like it and also one more thing before I leave. FREDBEAR DID NOT CAUSE THE BITE OF 87 YOU BLIND PEOPLE AND HOPEFULLY YOU ARENT BLIND BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE REALLY OFFENSIVE BUT ANYWAY DOES THAT LOOK LIKE THE MOTHER F***ING BITE OF 87 NO ALSO THE KID SURVIVED THE BITE OF 87 AND SCOTT CAWTHON HIMSELF HAS COMMENTED ON THE GAME THEORISTS CHANEL WITH A COMMENT THAT PROVES THAT FREDBEAR DID NOT CAUSE THE BITE OF 87! *cue sweet voice* ok now goodbye until next time and BEAM ME UP SCOTTY! Galaxy wolf out./strong/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /p 


End file.
